A Long Road
by cielo.clower
Summary: Canada and Russia are in a "happy" relationship until Russia runs off with China. Canada, brokenhearted, meats Germany and has a brief, unhappy affair with France, then follows the wise advice of Spain and finds true love with Prussia. Please read First chapter for a detailed summary. **WARNING** Sexual acts and harsh language will occur in story **WARNING**
1. Story Background

**Story Background:**

 **This story is based off Hetalia and of a little game that I was playing which can be found on my bio. Below is the background information and overlay of my story. I hope that if you find the following information interesting, you follow my story. :) This will be a long FanFiction, if anyone is interested in being a beta for me on this journey, please message me at any time. Please leave comments on what you think of the idea and what you believe would be a good edition. Thank you, I hope you enjoy.**

 _Canada and Russia are in a happy relationship until Russia runs off with China. Canada, brokenhearted, meats Germany and has a brief, unhappy affair with France, then follows the wise advice of Spain and finds true love with Prussia._

In this story, you will follow Canada on his journey through relationships, family, and love. You will first meet our main character during the down fall of his and Russia's relationship before Russia leaves the Canadian for China. The ending saddens Canada so he goes off to the bar and meants an equally sad Germany. (Reason why he is sad will be mentioned later in the story ;) ) Then after this, he confines in France and the two start something that almost ruins their friendship. Spain and Prussia became friends with Canada during the duration of Canada and Frances relationship. France isn't happy about how close the Prussian and Canadian became. After the ending of France and Canada, Spain talks to Canada about all that he has gone through and gives him the advice to go through with his relationship with Gilbert as he mends the old bond he had with France.

Characters: (In order of possible appearance)

Country - Human Name - Age  
Canada - Matthew Williams (23)  
Russia- Ivan Braginski (30)  
China- Yao (28)  
Germany- Ludwig Belschmidt (24)  
America- Alfred F. Jones (25)  
France- Francis Bonnefoy (27)  
Spain- Antonio Fernandez (28)  
Prussia- Gilbert Belschmidt (27)

Pairings Mentioned:

RuCan (Russia x Canada)  
RoChu (Russia x China)  
GerCan (Germany x Canada)  
Franada (France x Canada)  
GerIta (Germany x Italy)  
Germerica (Germany x America)  
PruCan (Prussia x Canada)

Friend/Family groupings:

America and Canada are brothers (America is the older brother by a couple years)  
Germany and Prussia are brothers (Prussia is the older brother by a couple years)  
Bad Touch Trio: France, Spain, and Prussia (The three are best friends)  
France and Canada are really good friends and think of each other as family (but that all changes ;) )


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1-**

"You shouldn't have lied."

Small drops ran down cold and fragile cheeks from periwinkle eyes. The eyes held no life, showed no love or happiness from times before, showed no rage, no anger. All they could hold was the hurt and the betrayal that a heart could feel. The once bright and pastel light that had once shown was now dimmed by the thought of loss and failure. It had never occurred to the seer, that something so wretched could take place.

It wasn't until those light periwinkle eyes looked up into those dark amethyst, that the streams really began to fall from the fragile eyes.

"H-how could you have..." the periwinkle cast away. "... betrayed me." The words came out as only a soft whispers from swollen lips. A shaky breathe escaped as the form crumbled to the floor. Loose limbs wrapped themselves around there own fragile body, as their light eyes were cast down. Sweaty, shoulder length blonde hair fell to form a protective shield around the fragile face, blocking the cold stare of the amethyst that towered over the poor boy. Tears slipped off the round nose and onto a small puddle on the solid ground. "I thought-"

"-I loved you?" The question was a hard truth. One that sent shivers running down the boys spine. He knew the answer, and that answer was no. The only show of love over the past five years was by the once joy filled, periwinkle eyes, that had were now glazed over from ache. "I'm leaving, Matvey. Today." The tone was cold and harsh, but there was something in the way the taller man spoke that made it seem as if there might be regret hidden behind the strong demeanor.

A soft hand reached out, grabbing at the firm leg in front of him. Those light periwinkle eyes looked up for the last time at the darker, amethyst eyes above him. "Wait." Slowly Matthew stood on unsteady legs, never breaking eye contact. "Please, just tell me why you did this. I love you. Just tell- Just tell me why, Ivan."

The dark eyes narrowed. "You are too weak. I couldn't handle being with such a soft person." Ivan reached his large hand to cup the stained cheek in front of him ruffly, causing the boy to flinch. "What a pathetic excuse for a man," he tisked, removing his hand as if the soft skinned burned him. "I'm leaving with Yao tonight. I wont be back so-"

"How long?"

"Excuse me?" The Russian quirked his brow in interest to the petite boy in front of him.

"H-how long have you too been... together?" Matthew cast away his eyes, not being able to face his past lover.

After a few seconds of thought. Ivan replied. "I would say at least three years. So over half our relationship. He brought equal power to our relationship, which you just couldn't do. I'm moving in with him tonight. So he will come inside and we will collect my possessions. Please, do not be a pest. Just sit down and try not to cry to much Matvey." He placed his hand on top of the boys head before walking down the short hall of the apartment to the white door.

As the door swung silently open a tall male walked into the house angrily. "I can't believe you made me wait out in that hallway for so long." As the man walked past the quiet and breakable Canadian to the previously shared bedroom, Matthew noticed the long black hair that was tied behind the mans head. It gave him an almost womanly appearance from the back. "Let's get your shit Ivan and go home. I'm sick of waiting for you to get me in bed again it's been over a week." The grumbling didn't stop as he collected the rest of Ivan's things. They both seemed to ignore Matthew as they collected the things from the small apartment. No words were said to the poor boy who had stopped crying and sat curled up on the couch. They left with only words to each other and boxes in hand, leaving the broken, periwinkle eyes to see only what was left behind.

* * *

It had been only a week since Matthew was left alone with his thoughts and things had not gotten better. For the past couple nights he found himself sitting alone at the bar till late, drinking away what ever problems the liquor could wash away, at least for the night. This night was no different. Sitting alone at the edge of the bar, he waited for the bar tender with a stricken face, his empty glass sat in front of him, mocking his pain of not being able to drown out the noise in his head.

A bottle was placed in front of him. "For you." It was the bar tender. Picking up the bottle, Matthew read the label that seemed to be in German. He looked at the bar tender questionably. "It was from the man over there. Don't ask me. He seems as bad as you. But i'm not giving you any more drinks tonight. So be glad you get something." He walked away from Matthew with the empty glass.

Taking a swig of the beer was easy. It went down smooth even for a German brew, but the taste was still to his slight dislike. It tasted bitter and left a lasting impression on the tongue that was not pleasing to his palate, but who was he to complain. Free drinks were free drinks. However, Matthew still felt inclined to thank the man.

Looking around, Matthew only spotted a few men that were sitting at the bar. One was passed out cold, with his beefy hand still wrapped around the thing glass that contained a brown liquid. Another was smiling and chatting to the other beside him, deep in conversation. The only left was a handsome young man staring down at the same beer bottle that Matthew was holding. He had blonde hair that looked to not have been combed in days, he wore thin, black framed glasses that suited his sharp features. What Matthew had failed to notice was that during his study of the man was that two cloudy blue eyes were staring right back at him and were slowly making their way to him.

The man stretched out his hand as he approached with a small sad smile across his lips. "Hallo. I'm Ludwig."

* * *

A/N: Thank you everyone for reading my first chapter. I know it's a bit short with only being over 1,000 words, but i'm getting there. :D Next chapter is most likely just going to be the bar scene of Ludwig and Matthew. I hope it will be longer because it will be something of a lot of flash backs for Matthew and depending on how long it turns out, I might add in why Ludwig is so upset too. Let me know what you think and if you have questions!


	3. Chapter 2

**A/N: Mild Violence in flash back. Warning given. Please read before continuing on. Also mentions of past character death.**

 **Chapter 2-**

It had been too long since the last time he had opened up to someone. To him, opening up never made him feel weak, it never made him feel vulnerable or broken. It was more of a thing he did from time to time to make himself feel less alone. Having someone there who would listen and actually seemed to care about his feeling was something he knew he could never get used to, but it was a feeling he could never live without. He had always dreamed of being with someone who made him always feel that way, so being with someone who made him feel that way for maybe a little more then an hour always gave him false hope. However, he could never see the fact that it was all just in his head for that hour. He never could admit that he only felt this happiness after someone let him open up and listened to him for such a short period of time.

Sitting and talking to the blue eyed stranger in front of him made him feel more happiness in that moment then he had through out his whole relationship with Ivan. Thinking back, it sent a shiver down his spine just thinking of how he was actually treated by the man. Ivan had made him feel small, used, and pitiful. There were times when all Matthew wanted to do was give up. The things Ivan told him made him feel like he would never be good enough, never reach the standards that the older man had set. This had happened until the end, He had left Matthew on the floor at his feet crying and whining like a kicked puppy, but he still loved Ivan. He loved him from that moment that he was able to open up to him, letting him express his darkest fears and giving him a shoulder to cry on.

"Matthew?"

The question was serious, it didn't hold any affection or love. Matthew could tell the difference now. Guess that happens after your hearts been ripped from your chest. Even though, Matthew still looked at the man next to him, giving him his full attention. "Sorry, I guessed I spaced out for a second." He gave the man a small smile before leaning back into the soft couch of his living room. After talking for some hours, they were finally kicked out by the bartender as he was shutting down the bar for the night. Not knowing where else to go, Matthew took Ludwig back to his now half empty apartment. All traces of Ivan were gone, it made the space feel more comfortable. He was able to breathe in his own home again and it's where he felt the most confident.

Ludwig looked at him with a small puzzled expression for a few seconds before replying "You can tell me you know, what you were thinking about."

Matthew looked at the man with surprise before sighing softly to himself. He could hardly call the man a stranger now, and the buzz he had was starting to wear off from his time at the bar. It couldn't hurt, over the past few hours they have been skirting around why they were really out drinking, and now's a better time then ever to get it off the chest.

Making himself more comfortable, Matthew took a deep breathe before starting. "I-I had been with him for almost 5 years. By him I mean Ivan. Ivan..." He couldn't help but laugh softly as the name left his lips. His the first time he has uttered the name since he was left in this very room. "Sorry. It just sounds so weird saying his name now. Anyway, I thought I loved him. But now I can see that it was all just in my head. Looking back at our relationship, there was nothing good about it. I was just used. He would come home from work before me so he wasn't exhausted anymore by the time I came home which means he had a lot more stamina then me in the moment. He would sometimes drag me to our room and pull the clothes off of me on our way there as soon as I shut the front door. He would always dominate over me, and sometimes I couldn't handle it. It made him furious that I was so weak..."

~Flash back (WARNING- Minor violence during sex includes strangling. Skip if need be -WARNING) Flash back~

His grunts were loud, his thrust were rough, and his grip was hard.

Matthew felt like all the air that had filled his lungs was being denied the chance to circulate. His windpipes were being closed off by the hand of the man that was pounding into him furiously. The sound of skin on skin echoed through the room along with the noises coming from the mans throat.

It was torture. If there was ever a time Matthew wish he could scream, it was now. He could no longer feel the pain coming from below his abdomen, he had long since been denied his own release and the pain of his ass being pounded into dry was something he never wanted to experience again. He felt like dying. The tears were rolling down his bright red face, but no sound could leave his mouth.

"Fuck, i'm almost there." The thrust become more wild and fast as the dick inside of him twitched for release. "Ah, Ma-Matvey." He thrusted as deep as he could, the grip on the boys throat tightening to almost a lethal amount of strength for the duration of the release. As soon as he pulled out, his grip on him was let go. Matthew coughed and gasped as air filled his lungs again, his vision was spotted with black and he could hardly move without pain coursing through his lithe body. "Get up," Ivan snarled down his partner, but when Matthew didn't make any move to cooperate he was yanked up by his hair, sending out a shriek of pain from his sore throat. "I said Get. Up." He threw Matthew off the bed and onto the floor. Ivan looked down at his sore and fragile body. Ivan could see his own semen dripping out of the boys ass making a small puddle out the floor, he could see the red print from his hand around the boys neck, and how he shivered from the cold ground. It made him sick. "You're so weak Matvey. What am I going to do with you?" With a tisk, Ivan left Matthew on the ground to go wash himself off in the adjoining bathroom.

After about half an hour, he had walked back into the room clean and dressed for bed. He didn't show one interest to the boy that was on the ground shivering. He simply walked over him, possibly even stepping on a limb as he made his way to the bed and crawled in under the sheets. "Good night my pet."

~End of Flashback~

Strong arms wrapped around his small frame, bringing him into and equally strong chest. The tears dripped off Matthews cheeks onto the soft material of Ludwig's shirt who had sighed softly from the familiar feeling of such a small body in his arms. "I miss holding him this way," Ludwig said under his breathe making Matthew look up to him with sad and confused eyes. "My sweet little Feli." He smiled down at the Canadian as if he was looking down at the cheery little Italian instead, before turning away again with a frown. "I think it's only fair that since you told me about Ivan, I tell you about Feli. He is.. He was my best friend, my love, my everything. He meant everything to me. We knew each other since our first year of high school, so that would make almost ten years. He would drag me around everywhere, ask me to do things for him, and help him with things even if I never wanted to do it, but I could never say no to him.

"It wasn't until our Senior year I realized how I felt, but Feli and his brother would be leaving to go back home to Italy for a year after we graduated. I remember him dragging me to the airport with them, helping carry the suitcases." Ludwig chuckled at the memory. "He always smiled so kindly, but that was the first day I ever saw that smile falter. He had cried it my arms while we were waiting for the plane. Feli made me promise him I would wait for him to return. And I had agreed. It had made him so happy to hear those words, he hugged me tight and practically was jumping in the air. Right as soon as there plane got there he kissed me abruptly on the lips and told me he couldn't wait to see me again so I could take him on a proper date.

"When he had came back, I had kept my promise. I had waited, and I took him on our first date to a new Italian restaurant that had opened up at the time. It was a great few years after that. We ended up moving into an apartment together during our last year of college. That was about two years ago. About three months ago my Feli had," his voice hitched. After coughing away the lump in his throat, he was able to start again slowly. "He had passed away. He was coming back from another trip to Italy to visit some relatives, but his plane never arrived at the airport. The plane had gone missing somewhere over the Atlantic along the coast of Spain. They are still finding some of the remains of the plane and the people that were on board."

"D-did they find his body," Matthew asked in a quiet and shaky voice. it was the first time he had dared to talk since the beginning of Ludwig's story, he couldn't help himself but to know if the man was ever found so his family and love ones could properly put his body to rest.

"They did. He was found one month ago along with other 100 others that were still trapped inside the body of the plane."

"I'm, i'm so sorry." He hugged the German tightly, burring his face into the larger mans neck making him shiver from the cold tears still on Matthews cheeks.

"I will be okay. I'm just grateful to have know such a wonderful person. He was always so happy and straight-forward. Nothing ever really brought him down. I always loved that about him." Matthew smiled at him before kissing him softly on the cheek. " What was that for?"

"I-it was nothing. You just, you're so brave. Please don't let what happened keep you from being happy." Matthew smiled at him before realizing he should take his own advise causing his lips to falter slightly.

"Thank you. However, it's getting pretty late, I should probably head home so I can get some rest." Unwrapping his arms from around the small Canadian he started to stand up from off the soft and comfy sofa before a hand had reached his arm, causing him to halt half way through his motion.

"Y-you can stay here tonight if you would like. I know how lonely it can be sleeping in a bed by yourself." Matthew looked down at the ground to hide his growing blush. He wasn't asking because he liked the man, but because he honestly didn't want to spend another night in a cold bed.

Ludwig looked at him with a small smile, "Thank you. I wouldn't mind spending one less night alone."

* * *

 **A/N: He guys! Sorry it's been so long since my last update. I'm actually trying to put a lot of effort into this story and it takes time since I was an idiot and didn't write the story before posting it. However, this chapter is 2,001 words and had taken me three weeks to write and edit and get past writers block. I know it may seem like a long time, but i also have school, and work, and an anime convention I went to, plus the holidays. I hope you enjoy this chapter. Can't wait to come back next chapter with more exciting stuff!**

 **Rates and reviews are always welcomed. 3**


End file.
